What He goes to School for
by Rivala
Summary: Light Yagami is a boy on a mission- to get the Cookery teacher Lawliet to succumb to him. Only one thing- WHY WON'T HE NOTICE ME, DAMMIT? May be considered OOC.
1. Chapter 1: Lawliet sensei

I got inspiration for this while being forced to listen to Busted's 'What I Go to School for'. Awful song, in my view, but still... an idea is an idea.

**What He Goes to School for**

Pale skin. Big, enigmatic eyes. The man in front of Light Yagami bit his lip in a decidedly innocent way, and he tipped his head to the side.

'Well?'

Light's cheeks turned a pallid pink. 'I-it was an accident, I promise.'

Lawliet-sensei turned to the deflated cake that Light stood over, and shook his head sadly, yet smiled. 'Do you think the poor pastry deserved to die, Yagami-kun?'

'_Gomen_, Lawliet-sensei, I kind of confused the amounts of sugar and flour with each other.'

'Do not worry yourself over it, Yagami-kun. You excel in other subjects- it makes sense that you would lack in a less academic class.'

Light looked helplessly at his Cookery teacher. 'I really did try this time around, sensei. Please, can I try again?' Lawliet-sensei raised his eyebrows in surprise. Light Yagami was the only student in his year who had requested to re-do the class _six times_. Any other student would've gotten the picture and given it up, but Lawliet had to hand it to the boy- he was determined. But why? He'd never seen a male student so eager to please in such an effeminate subject. He must have some kind of _reason_...

And _boy_ did Light have a reason.

'I suppose. Never say never...' Lawliet decided, and turned away, exasperated. He had to admit it, Light was a nice, bright kid. He tried hard at everything, and the only reason he took the class so diligently was probably because it was the most challenging class.

Well, that's what Lawliet thought, anyway.

But he was wrong. Very wrong.

Light _hated_ cooking. He hated it more than any other subject. It was just plain annoying. He knew the basics, and the fancy parts of it didn't interest him. Oh no, the subject was the last reason he attended it.

The reason he attended it was the teacher.

Ryuzaki 'L' Lawliet. Mysterious, pale-skinned, with huge eyes rimmed with dark circles so deep they looked like they'd been purposely drawn on with eyeliner. A precious, rare smile now and then, which you would always appreciate. A witty man, with a one way monotonic attitude to everything- nevertheless he was always quick on the mark. In Light's eyes, he was wasted on Home Economics. He was a very intelligent man, and Light had had a thing for him since he first started attending the school (forgot the name, it wasn't important). Ever since he'd first walked into the Main Hall for a welcoming ceremony, and saw all of the teachers lined up, it had been Lawliet-sensei that had caught his eye with his relaxed slouch and his eyes in the midst of an intent staring match with the tiled floor. Light fondly remembered when the teacher had finally looked up, it was Light's eyes he locked with- in the whole room; it had been him, Light. Yeah, Lawliet-sensei had bent him bad- the Light Yagami in eighth grade enjoyed the attention he was given from girls. The Light Yagami in ninth grade, however, pawned for the attention of a certain _male_ teacher. Whenever he thought about Lawliet-sensei, only one thought circulated in his head- _You are the one who turned me gay. So why not notice me once in a while, DAMMIT?! _And this thought irritated him- all this stress, caused from wanting to get into an older man's pants. He was in tenth grade now, how long until he finally grew up? Stupid, stupid, stupid...

Still, he wasn't that secretive about it, was he? In fact, Light thought that he'd been god-damned obvious about his affections. The way he reacted to him every time Lawliet had talked to him, the way he always stared intently at the teacher and when Lawliet had returned the look and they would lock eyes for less than a second, Light was always the one to instinctively look away first (which was irritating, because Light liked the idea of being able to have a non-blinking match with his sensei), and how he'd always fidget and fiddle with things every time someone talked about the man. How long until the man addressed him about it? Light knew he wouldn't return his feelings, but it would be interesting for him to at least notice.

I don't like writing long chapters, mainly because I'm a lazy biatch. I'm afraid I'm like that with everything I write, so either accept me for what I am (namely a lazy biatch) or I recommend you wait until I'm skilled enough to write longer chapters.

See y'all later


	2. Chapter 2: A rude awakening

Yay! I got some really nice comments about this story, and I've made it top priority (so 'An apple a day' will be one hiatus, sorry). To those who liked L's choice of career, it was because I thought L would be smart enough to choose a job he would enjoy because of the quirks (namely the gifts of food that the students successfully finished).

Enjoy _tomodachi!_

* * *

Light Yagami's bed covers seemed warmer than usual. He rolled over, the heat of the duvet intoxicating. He faded in and out of sleep, and rolled to lay on his front.

_Ow...What the hell..?_

A sharp pain shot through the area below Light's abdomen. Sitting up straight, he pulled the covers up to see the, uh, root of the problem. Noticing the reason of the heat of his futon, Light swore to himself and pulled himself out of bed. This was the third time this week it had happened, and it was only Thursday. It was all Lawliet sensei's fault, of course, but now it was becoming increasingly persistent and he found it shameful that his favourite teacher had started to invade his mind in his sleep, too.

{LATER, AT THE SCHOOL}

Light walked in through the school gates (accompanied by his sister Sayu, who didn't seem to want to shut up), his mind preoccupied with the scent of early spring. He kept his hands in his pockets, and tried to think about something that didn't involve Lawliet-sensei. He tried everything, including thinking about manly things like alcohol and boobs. But of course, it failed badly, as he didn't really like masculine drinks like beer, and the last time he'd gotten within a mile of a naked women was when he was suckling. God, he really was gay, wasn't he?

Annoyed at his lack of testosterone, Light glanced up to check he wasn't about to bump into anyone as he rushed so hurriedly (and unnecessarily) towards the main building.

He wasn't expecting to see Lawliet-sensei walking exactly his way. Not looking at him eye to eye, Light kept his head down and moved towards the left to get out of the teacher's way. But it seemed Lawliet-sensei was intentionally walking towards him, and he simply directed himself more obviously.

'Yagami-kun.'

Light's eyes wandered back up to look the teacher in the face. He was shocked that he was talking to him outside of a lesson, but it didn't really matter. Because Lawliet-sensei was actually talking to him, it didn't matter.

'_O-ohayo_, Lawliet-sensei. How are you today?'

'_Ohayo gozaimas_, Yagami-kun. I'm very well, thank you for asking. Listen, I was talking it over with Wammy-san, and he was willing to let you stay after school so that I could help you with Cooking on a more professional scale. Would you like that?'

_YES PLEASE YAGAMI-KUN WOULD LIKE THAT VERY VERY MUCH LAWLIET-SAMA MY MAAAASSSTER_

'That sounds w-wonderful, sensei.'

_JUST IMAGINE IT ME AND SENSEI ALONE TOGETHER NO ONE AROUND I THINK MY NOSE IS BLEEDING_

'Aww _onii-kun_, you're so lucky!' whined Sayu, 'Just cause you get good grades everybody wants to be a part of your education! And your nose is bleeding!'

Light's hand shot up to inspect the area just below his nose. He gazed at his bloodied hand, and blushed ever so slightly. 'So it is! I'll go and clean up.'

Light hurried away towards his form room, embarrassed and eager to get away from impressionable company so he could go fantasize somewhere.

Watching Light as he rushed away, Lawliet looked at Sayu. 'Does your brother's nose tend to spontaneously bleed?'

Sayu shook her head. She was just as confused as he was.

'I mean, it did happen once, the other day, when he came out of the shower. I was just talking about him cooking dinner, you see, and I said, 'You can cook, right, or are Lawliet-sensei's lessons not getting you anywhere?', and then, like, three seconds later he started bleeding. Maybe it's something to do with you, sensei?'

Sayu gave a strange look, and she looked at her feet thoughtfully. 'Who knows, sensei... maybe onii-kun likes you...'

Lawliet snorted uncharacteristically. 'Don't be so absurd, Yagami-chan. For one, how do you even know your brother is of that sexuality?'

Sayu shrugged. 'He cooks a lot. Oh well, it's probably just a boy crush.'

Sayu turned her back to him and started in the same direction as her brother. Lawliet watched her walk away, and he smiled to himself. _A 'boy crush', eh...?_

***

Light pulled himself back slightly. His nose had finally stopped bleeding, and for some strange reason he felt like punching Sayu. He also had a strange feeling of foreboding surrounding his excitement about seeing Lawliet-sensei after school. Well, yeah, he knew he had a lesson with him at 4th period, but even so...

The day drudged past very slowly, and this put Light in a bad mood, as his eagerness had started to grow subconsciously. When 4th period eventually rolled around, Light felt relived at the temporary lift of the monotony.

As he entered the class, he instantly felt eyes on him. Looking over to the front desk, he saw Lawliet- sensei curled up into his usual position in a crouch upon a chair that really wasn't made to be crouched on. The man's wide apertures were gazing at him haphazardly, yet attentively. Light pretended to ignore him, when his mind was screaming.

_OH MY GOD HE'S LOOKING AT ME WHY IS HE LOOKING AT ME DID I DO SOMETHING WRONG OH MY GOD HE HAS ADORABLE EYES WHAT AM I SAYING WHY IS HE LOOKING AT ME?_

Light sat down in his usual seat and fiddled with his thumbs. He could feel himself getting sweaty under the teacher's gaze, and tried to look out of the window, but he felt too distracted to think properly. The room suddenly felt really hot...

... And why was he looking at him...?

All of the students settled down, and the class progressed. But all the way through, Light felt like his every move was being watched. It made him uneasy, and it was playing havoc with his imagination.

_Maybe he's finally picked up on my affections, or perhaps it's the opposite, what if he suddenly hates me...?_

Light felt vulnerable, and he suddenly wanted to leave the class.

_...Undressing me with his eyes... _

_Wait, what?_

Light was shocked at his own thought process. When had he become so perverted? As if, man, get yourself together!

'...of flour and the two eggs in a bowl.'

'Perfect, Amane-chan. Yagami-kun, would you care to read the next part of the instructions?'

Well, he knew he was very intoxicated with Lawliet-sensei, and that he had thought about sex a lot ever since he started to feel this way, but he'd only ever really thought like that when he was in the shower or- although it embarrassed him to say- touching himself (come on, a healthy fifteen year old boy. Which one doesn't?). So why had he started to think this way so regularly...? He turned to look back to the front of the class...

...To see everyone staring at him.

_What, have I suddenly become _that _attractive?_

'Yagami-kun,' murmured a hot voice next to his right ear, '_the instructions_, if you please?' Light turned around to see Lawliet-sensei bent down to his eye level, smiling.

Light ran hurriedly out of the room, trying to hide the point that his nose was bleeding yet again.

Lawliet watched him run off with interest.

_This will be fun... _

* * *

....HE KNOWS! And yes, this _will _be fun.


	3. Chapter 3: Oh my God He cares

Yay for positive comments! All you guys who read my stuff give writing a purpose for me :D this is one of the chapters I couldn't wait to write. It was circulating in my head for ages, and now it's out it's so happy to be here.

I'm trying to make this a longer chapter this time, and please forgive me if I fail... WARNING: CONTAINS NOSEBLEEDS, AND A LOT OF MISLEADING BEHAVIOR!

* * *

_STUPID FUCKING INTOLERENCE TO FLIRTATIOUS BEHAVIOUR..._

Light isolated himself in the last cubicle of the boys' toilet and attempted to block the seemingly non-stop bleeding spewing from his nose (unsuccessfully). He multi-tasked by repeatedly slamming his head on the cubicle door.

_...STUPID FUCKING SENSEI, ACTING SO COME-HITHER IN THE MIDDLE OF A FUCKING CLASS ROOM..._

Saying he was very angry with himself would've been an understatement. Oh no- Light Yagami was super-mega-not-so-special-awesome pissed off. Why had Lawliet-sensei acted so... so like how Light wanted him to act? Why had he crept up on him like that? Had he... had he done it on purpose?

'Yagami-kun? Are you in here?'

...OH HELL NO

Lawliet-sensei's voice echoed throughout the bathroom. Light froze and glanced at the lock of the cubicle. Damn, he forgot to lock it! But if he attempted to now, Lawliet-sensei would know he was present and he would be carted back to the classroom, not that Light'd object but still, he didn't want to return after running out like that...

'Yagami-kun... Are you ok?'

There was a long pause, and for a moment Light thought that he'd left and, noticing that he'd been holding his breath, allowed himself to sigh.

That was a mistake.

The door almost immediately swung open as soon as Light exhaled. Lawliet-sensei smiled dangerously, and tilted his head to the side.

'I knew you were in here. Never hide away when someone is trying to help you...'

Lawliet-sensei walked closer to Light, and Light edged into the back of the cubicle. _Really, toilet cubicles were made to hold only one person,_ Light thought randomly. There was a slam as Lawliet-sensei's hand smacked down onto the wall just behind Light, cornering him towards the right corner of the cubicle, the corner of the entire room.

'...Light-kun.'

Lawliet peered, almost leering, at Light as he watched his student squirm and blush at the way Lawliet-sensei had addressed him so personally. He bent forward and did an upwards glance, close to forcing Light to look at him.

_How cute_, Lawliet pondered. _Not that I'm a pervert or anything_.

To be honest, he just wanted to test Sayu's theory by putting Light in an awkward position. It wasn't like he was actually enjoying this or anything...

Meanwhile, Light was torn between two emotions.

_OH MY GOD IS THIS REALLY HAPPENING? WAIT A MINUTE WRONG TIME WRONG PLACE I DIDN'T WANT THIS TO HAPPEN HERE BUT STILL BETTER THAN IT NOT HAPPENING AT ALL OR IS IT?_

Should he let his sensei behave like this (resulting in the man perving over him for the rest of the day- NOT BAD, KINDA WANT), or should he reject him (which could result in Lawliet-sensei ignoring him for the rest of his time at high school- DO NOT WANT, DO NOT WANT)?

But before Light could figure out what he wanted, Lawliet-sensei grabbed his chin and pulled his face upwards.

'Ugh, look at this,' the teacher groaned, inspecting Light's bloody nose, 'I'll help. You've made a right mess of this, haven't you?'

_OH MY GOD HE CARES_

Light did a silent prayer thanking god for letting the situation sort itself out, whilst showing him that Lawliet-sensei was concerned.

Lawliet grabbed some toilet paper and told Light to clean up the bloodstained pieces of paper that littered the cubicle. He then told Light to sit down somewhere and put his head forward.

'Try to relax,' Lawliet-sensei said, trying to sound comforting, 'For example, imagine yourself on a deserted island with no stress relaxing with a rum and coke.'

'How it that going to help?' asked Light, sitting down upon the edge of the sink worktop with his head between his legs in order to stop the bleeding.

'It's so that blood drains out your nose rather than into your throat,' Lawliet sensei replied casually, while busying himself with something Light couldn't see from the angle he was at. 'Don't lean too far forward, either. Make sure you keep your head above your heart as it will minimize bleeding.'

'Where did you learn all this stuff?' Light asked again, while pinching the area under the bridge of his nose.

Lawliet sighed and pulled up Light's chin again. He dabbed at the excess blood with a tissue and Light watched him admiringly. 'I'd like to say in college, but that would be a lie.' He replied again to Light.

'Where did you learn it?'

'WikiAnswers.'

Light tried to stifle a laugh unsuccessfully. It resulted in a stifled 'pfft' sound, which caused the bleeding in his nose to increase somewhat.

'I see a humourable approach isn't very wise,' Lawliet speculated off-key.

Light shrugged (awkwardly, mind). 'I don't mind. It was worth it.' Light blushed and gave himself an internal kick for saying something so obvious.

Once again, Lawliet smiled to himself and bent down to Light's eye level. Time to go in for the kill...

'So, Yagami-kun...'

'Please, call... call me Light, sensei.'

Another internal kick. _JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!_

'...Very well, _Light_-kun,' Lawliet-sensei continued, correcting himself, 'Do you have any idea why you keep getting nosebleeds?'

_DON'T SAY WHAT YOU'RE THINKING HE CAN NEVER HEAR OR EVEN HANDLE THE TRUTH_

'...No idea, sensei.' Light replied, smiling nonchalantly.

But Lawliet-sensei was yet again quick on the mark. He began to advance towards Light, until his lips hovered millimetres away from the boy's ear. Light's smile faded quickly and he pulled back instinctively, the sudden intimacy making the blood rush to his cheeks, but this did nothing but spurred on the determined sensei. Light could feel the older man's breath hot against his cheek, and he couldn't help but enjoy it. Better some perverse attention than no attention at all.

'Are you sure?' He whispered as he pulled himself closer to the pupil, his hands either side of Light and his heart beating at how confident he was being, 'Because you know, it could've been triggered by... Oh, I don't know...'

Lawliet pulled back slightly, and he stared at Light, studying his face and it's expression. The expression was easy to read- Light's lips were slightly pouted and reddened, his cheeks flushed, eyes half closed and gazing at nothingness on the floor. Lawliet got into Light's line of vision, and he could feel the boy's heavy breathing warm against his face. As soon as their eyes' locked, Light's eyes darted about the room, trying to look anywhere but at the teacher who seemed bent on getting a sudden reaction from him. But Lawliet-sensei just pulled himself closer, so that their noses' were almost touching.

'...Maybe you get provoked by someone you... well... find attractive, perhaps?'

Their eyes' locked for much longer now, and realising that he couldn't get away at the moment, Light held the gaze, trying to lie to himself that it was just a game. That it was a game and that if he stared long enough, the man would just go away. This stirred the competitive spirit in Light, and gave him the courage to give him arrogant thoughts.

_Heh, he's trying to trick me into something. But I'll get there first. I don't want him to seduce me... Well... I kind of do... But I want to trick him into whatever he's tricking me into first... But I don't know what it is yet... Oh, whatever! It's obvious! He_ is_ trying to seduce me, the pervert! Fine, I guess I'll just play along!_

_{Wow, what a lack of resistance}_

Light softened his eyes, and the teacher against him watched as Light suddenly straightened himself up. Even though his knees were feeling weak, he somehow managed to pull his legs up slightly to lean against the worktop, his legs sliding up teasingly beside Lawliet-sensei's hips. Giving what he thought was a seductive gaze, he offered a small smile.

'Is that your theory, Lawliet-sensei...'

'Please, Light-kun...' Lawliet interrupted. _This will knock the sudden wind out of his sails. _Lawliet took Light's hand in his own and Light watched in aroused shock as the teacher placed his lips on his hand in a tentative, chaste kiss.

'...call me Ryuzaki.' The teacher peered at the amazed student expectedly.

_5, 4, 3, 2, 1..._

A trail of blood trickled out of Light's right nostril.

_...GENTLEMEN, WE HAVE NOSEBLEED_

'Ahhh!' Light cried out, pissed at his, in his own words, _fucking intolerance to flirtatious behaviour_.

Grabbing his nose, Light jumped off of the worktop and sprinted out in the direction of the second boys' bathroom. He was running so fast he might as well have been shouting 'FIRE'.

_What do you know_, Lawliet mused to himself, once again gleefully watching the student run away from him. _For once, that brain dead Yagami girl was right. _He bit his lip, and gave himself seven seconds to reflect and come to an easy decision.

_You can run now Light Yagami, but you're mine._

* * *

Hurrah for sudden inspiration. Who would've thought so much plot detail could happen in a school bathroom?

I've noticed a lot of Twilight fans have taken a liking to my story. I have nothing against Twilight- I myself dig the whole 'vampire romance' thing- but I've got to take this chance to have only one thing to say.

It's _Blade_, dude.

I still love you all though. Long live Stephanie Meyer (or Meiyre), the most public fanfiction writer in the world. I salute you.


	4. Chapter 4: Schadenfreude

Well... Not much has happened lately. I really wanted to write a chapter explaining who's who in this shindig, but a friend (not you Wiggielf) said, 'oh, i want to know what happens after Light gets the third nosebleed!' So yeah, I'll just have to wait. Or will I? I may just sneak in some sudden appearences of the other characters.

Oh, and here's my Christmas present to you- an extra long chapter!

* * *

Misa Amane sat alone in the chemistry class. She wasn't a happy bunny. To her, today was a special day. It was supposed to be the day her feud with that maneater Takada was finally over, and then he ran out of the classroom. She'd planned it ever so carefully, and noted it down in her head a thousand times. She was going to confess right after Home Economics, just before they seperated and wouldn't see each other for the rest of the day, and he would be up for offers from that bitch Takada.

_Damn you, Light Yagami._

Misa had been chasing after that boy for as long as she could remember (7th grade), and the fact that no matter how much she talked to him, no matter how many times she insisted she sat next to him in class, he still ignored her. In geography, in mathematics, in Home Ec- especially in Home Ec. His eyes would always be somewhere else, his mind would alwasy be miles away, his heart even further. Perhaps Misa wasn't worth his attention, and Light couldn't care less about her.

Actually, it wasn't that Light thought nothing of her, it's just, well...

...Does the point that he didn't know her name, age or even exsistance count as an excuse?

...Probably not...

Anyway, Misa needn't have worrie about Takada. Light's mind was miles away from girls.

_I AM GOING TO CASTRATE THAT FUCKING PEVERT WITH A SPOON... WHEN MY NOSE STOPS BLEEDING..._

Hiding in the most remote part of the school- the foremost edge of the gym area, near the showers- Light cursed repeatedly in his head while looking after his bloody nose. He decided not to go to the other boys' bathroom- LAWLIET-SENSEI IS EVERYWHERE AND NOWHERE- and came here instead.

_...A BLUNT SPOON, THAT'S BEEN DIPPED IN SULPHERIC ACID..._

Little did he know his paranoia from before was more true than he cared to think. Lawliet figured that Light would come to a place where he could hide easily, and nobody would ever find him. Not because he was hiding so well, but because it wasn't where you would expect him to be. So Lawliet had sent one of his relatives, who attended the school, to find Light for him, since he had a lesson to get to.

_...AND THEN...THEN I'LL FORCE FEED HIM LEECHES. NO, EVEN BETTER, PIRAHNAS! ACTUALLY, LEECHES WOULD BE MORE PAINFUL. OR DO I EVEN WANT TO KILL HIM?_

'Yagami-san?'

Expecting the voice to be Lawliet-sensei's, he was surprised to find it was much less deeper and much more friendlier. Peering his head around to look at the owner of the voice, he felt relieved to find that it was indeed not Lawliet-sensei, but...

'Mihael?'

The said boy turned to look at Light, effeminate eyes welcoming. 'There you are! Ojii-sama sent me to look for you. Said you were ill and refused to be seen to.'

_Ojii-sama_? Oh yeah, Lawliet-sensei was related to Mihael, wasn't he? He was his uncle, but he'd heard Mihael call him _Onii-kun_ from time to time, and they were quite close. How awkward would it be if Mihael learned about Light's secret... Not that he was ever going to. If he remembered correctly, two of Lawliet's nephews- Mihael Keehl and Nate River- and his step cousin- Mail Jeevas- attended the school.

'So what's up with you, man? Going against instructions doesn't soud like you.'

_YOUR VERY ATTRACTIVE PERV OF AN UNCLE HARRASSED ME, NOT THAT I MINDED, AND THEN MY NOSE STARTED BLEEDING_

Light decided that saying that wouldn't be the best option, so he decided on something alittle more subtle.

'I just felt a bit pressured, is all. Nothing to worry about. I didn't get sensei in trouble, did I?'

Mihael shook his pretty head, and shrugged.

'Nope. He got a bit worried, though. You should've seen how he rushed out of the classroom after you at a moment's notice. I've never seen him run so fast. And by that, I mean jog. Actually, now I think about it, I've never actually seen him move any faster than a power-walk. He's never been one for sport, besides martial arts, so I guess it doesn't come as a surprise.'

What Mihael was trying to say was that Lawliet-sensei was quite different to the rest of the family- Mihael accelled in gymnastics (he always said that it would help him in certain ways, which Light didn't understand until 8th grade), Nate was excellent at hockey (but wouldn't play it unless it was part of the lesson or he could win something out of it) and Mail could 'whup your ass at basketball and look damn good while doing it' (said by a female friend of Light's called Naomi Misora when she was teasing her boyfriend Ray).

'...Alright then,' Mihael said after a long pause, 'We should get back to class.'

Light thought for a second, then shook his head.

'Actually, I think I'll head home. I can't be bothered to go back to class after that episode.'

Mihael shrugged. 'That's understandable. 'Kay then, I'll tell ojii-sama.' Mihael turned and headed for the door. He then stopped and looked back at Light. 'See you around, Yagami-san. Look after yourself.'

***

Light yawned as he pulled himself through his front door. It had been a tiresome day. Luckily Sachiko was out, so he wouldn't have to face interrogation about why he was home so early, which he really didn't want to go through right now.

He climbed upstairs, and slipped into his room. He really didn't feel like doing anything. So he just lied down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. His fingers fell on his lips, and it made Light think about how intimate he and Lawliet-sensei had gotten. Surely it wasn't right for a teacher to tease him this way? Surely it was... wrong...

But Light had liked it. He'd reacted in a way to spur on Lawliet-sensei. It was immoral. It was wrong. But he had _liked_ it. He'd wanted it. He'd practically asked for it. _Dammit!_ Light felt a little bit whorish. _He'd asked for it..._

He rolled over onto his front. He went over the whole thing over and over again. But the bit that stuck out in his mind was when Lawliet-sensei had addressed him...

Light-kun. Light-kun.

_Light-kun._

Shit, why did it sound so good? Countless amounts of people had called him that before, and he hadn't bled all over the place. But coming from Sensei's mouth... from his lips... it just sounded wonderful. No, it wasn't supposed to be Light. It was supposed to be Yagami. But Light didn't want Yagami. Light wanted that title. The inappropriate, personal title that implied intimacy...

Light-kun. Light-kun.

Light shivered as he gripped his bedcovers. _Please, sensei, call me Light... _That's right, he'd asked for the way he wanted his name to be said. But originally, it had been Sensei that had said it, right? Did that... did that mean he _wanted_ to be close to Light? Heh... pervert. At that moment, Light almost wished Lawliet –sensei _was_ a pervert. At least his feelings would be treated in a way Light wanted them to be treated...

But no, because if Sensei was a pervert, he wouldn't belong to Light. He would just abuse Light, and that just sounded so horrific. No, Light wanted Lawliet-sensei to be Light's and Light's only, no matter how possessive it sounded. So, in order to get Lawliet-sensei, he would have to get him to fall for him because of how Light had acted...

Light sprung up suddenly. How had he not noticed it before? How come he had not thought of it before? Was he that retarded?

Light smiled slyly to himself. He knew what to do. He now knew what he must do to win his favourite teacher. At any cost... it brought a new meaning to the phrase. He stood up and started to laugh to himself. It started out small and subtle, but became more and more joyous as he continued. He laughed to himself loudly and felt proud of himself.

_From now on_, he proclaimed in his head, _I will have this new goal_.

_I shall seduce sensei if it kills me. Literally! _

Light gazed out of the window, towards the hectic streets of inner Tokyo city.

_You can run, Lawliet-sensei... no, Ryuzaki-kun! But you're mine!_

***

'Onii-kun!'

Lawliet turned to see Mihael power-walking towards him, on the verge of jogging. He wasn't surprised, but pretended to be.

Why? He was bored. Anything to shaken the monotony... even acting and pretending to be surprised when he wasn't. Yeah... he was that bored.

'Hello, _otouto-kun. _Did you find my runaway?'

Mihael nodded, out of breath. 'Yeah. He said he was going home.'

Lawliet nodded. 'That's ok, as long as he's alright. I worry about that boy…'

Mihael laughed and nodded. 'Huh, I can understand that. In middle school, he was really popular. He was so nice to everyone. A real ladies' man, too.'

Mihael's smile then faded slightly and he breathed out, as if stressed. 'But when we entered high school, he became kinda withdrawn. Nowadays, I haven't seen him look at a girl twice.' Mihael raised an eyebrow. 'Maybe he developed homosexuality? I wouldn't be surprised. He's so vain sometimes. I heard Miharu-chan say the other day, 'Light Yagami is way too pretty to be straight.''

Lawliet nodded, and then looked off into the distance, distracted. 'We really should invite Miharu-chan over for supper soon…'

Mihael snorted. 'I'd rather we invited her over for _seppuku_.'

Lawliet smiled kindly and brushed off Mihael's haughty attitude. 'Come now, Mihael-kun. You should treat Miharu-chan better. She _is_ Nate-kun's girlfriend, you should be supportive.'

'Yeah, I know. But I don't care. I don't like her _at all_. See you later, Onii-kun.'

Lawliet nodded in reply, not bothering to scorn Mihael for his rudeness. He was too distracted with Light. _Poor boy_, Lawliet thought, _It seems as if everyone wants him to run into the arms of a man. If you're Sayu, then I guess that would be me…_

_***_

_{Oh dear, I've gone a bit OOC. Or something like that. Please forgive me, and continue.}_

When Light woke up, he could hear noises downstairs. It seemed everybody was home. He must've fallen asleep earlier, he was still fully clothed…

_Tou-sama… Kaa-sama… It appears there is something wrong with me…_

Light didn't even want to guess how his parents would've reacted if he'd told him all those years ago, when he'd first noticed sensei. That he was attracted to his Cookery teacher…

They'd disown him.

Light didn't feel like having to bother with having a conversation with his parents about why he wasn't at school- Sayu would obviously tell them-, Light decided to stay upstairs and watch TV. He wasn't particularily hungry, so it wouldn't matter if he didn't eat right now.

He flicked on the TV. _Pythagoras Switch_ was on.

_I'd love to meet the stoners that came up with this_, Light thought as he watched the Algorithm March. _They must've been seriously high to suddenly say, 'Oh, I know, let's make up a dance that will get us ridiculed all over Japan! C'mon, it'll be fun!'_

Then a strange advert advertising _McDonalds_ came on, and Light instantly got bored.

He turned over onto his back and started staring at the ceiling again. He glanced at the clock on the side of the bed. _18:46_. Dinner would be in an hour… Did he have time to…?

No! He said he wouldn't do this again… He almost got caught last time, and what if…

… Then again, if he locked the door, he doubt he'd be caught. Since no-one would be able to come in, heh heh… yeah…

Light walked over to the door, locked it, and returned to the bed. He nervously reached underneath his bed and pulled out an explicit magazine. He opened to the front page and a woman with huge boobs wearing a tiny thong greeted him. Feeling slightly disgusted, Light returned the _hetrosexual porn mag_ to under the bed. Slightly flushed, he rummaged about a bit and pulled out…

… an 18 rated yaoi manga.

Biting his lip, he opened the front page and, uh… _prepared_ himself. His heart was beating fast. He knew he'd never get turned on by some random stranger with her breasts hanging out. Not anymore, anyway. So he had to resort to this… _Acid Flower_. He had bought it over the internet- THANK YOU, eBay JAPAN, WITH YOUR RANDOM CRAP!- and it was one of his many secrets. He would do the usual routine- read it, let nature take it's course, and in the end just end up thinking of sensei.

Yeah, that sounds good.

And so, until dinner, Light Yagami didn't exist. That is, save from a random gasp or two.

***

'Oh, Jeevas-san, this yakitori is delicious!'

'Thanks! It was my first time cooking japanese cuisine, so I was kinda nervous!'

'No, don't worry! It's good!'

It was 19:25 exactly, and in the mixed household of Lawliet, Keehl, Jeevas and River, they were having, as earlier put, supper.

Lawliet was on end of the table- sitting next to him to the right was Mail, and next to him Mihael. On Lawliet's right was Nate, and sitting next to him was the infamous Miharu.

As per usual, Lawliet wasn't talking much- he believed he was just there because it was the done thing, that he should be there simply because he was Nate's guardan (he'd rather be upstairs, drawing or something. Anything but having to actually have a conversation.)- and Mihael was desperately trying not to talk, in fear of insulting someone. Mail, being the friendliest one, was talking away to Miharu (they'd been pen pals whilst the family was in still in England, they had been good friends since before now). Nate was just concentrating on finishing his food and making sure Mihael didn't insult anyone.

'So, what's for dessert?'

Mail smiled. 'Lawliet-san made us lemon cheesecake. You like lemon, right, Miharu?'

Miharu smiled cutely and nodded enthusiastically. 'Uh huh, uh huh!'

'_Cause all we ever wanted was to look good naked, hope that someone could take it…_

The ringtone rang out in the room, and Mail managed to smack his hand over Mihael's mouth before he could say how rude she was to not turn off her phone while she was at the table.

'Mi-tan,' murmured Nate to his girlfriend, 'go and talk to your cousin outside.'

'Huh? How do you know who it is, Nat-chan?'

'Misa always calls you at seven-thirty, on the dot. I think she's obsessive-compulsive or something.'

Miharu pulled her phone out and gasped.

'It _is_ Misa-chan! You're so smart, Nat-chan!'

The girl wandered outside to the kitchen as Mail finally took his hand away from Mihael's mouth (or rather, it was prised off).

Mihael growled at Nate. 'How can you stand her?! She's a total airhead!'

Nate didn't meet Mihael's gaze and said with a passive face, 'She makes me feel better about myself.'

'You selfish bastard…!' snarled Mihael, 'How can you think like that?!'

Nate shrugged. 'Schadenfreude.'

Mihael scowled and stalked off to his room. Mail looked after him desperately.

'H-hey! Mil-kun!'

Lawliet glanced upwards to find that his whole family save for Nate had left the table.

_Oh well_, he thought. _More for me_.

* * *

Well… Whaddya think? I tried to make this longer. I finally included other characters, so I'm happy I kinda put in an extra character that doesn't exist. Sorry bout that. Oh, and here's some translations:

Ojii-sama= uncle

Onii-kun= big brother

Schadenfreude= german word, means 'to get joy out of others pain'

otouto-kun= little brother

kaa-sama= mother

tou-sama= father

The honorific –tan means 'cute'. (so L-tan means that L is cute XD)

BTW, Pythogoras Switch is a random Japanese TV show. It has a fun dance, called the Algorithm March. Look up some Japanese tv commercials, they tend to be funny. Especially the one with Hulk Hogan in. Soo funny.


	5. Chapter 5: Lolita

Uwaaah! Yet another chapter. My imagination was grrring at me, and I'm afraid I had no inspiration. That's when BAM! My English lesson smacked this into my head. This chapter is therefore dedicated to my English teacher for obliviously giving me this koolio idea. Enjoy the deepness, no matter how little it lasts due to my inability to write serious, angsty stories.

BY THE WAY- because I forgot to explain in the last chapter, I will explain this to the oblivious majority. (In order) Mihael Keehl, Mail Jeevas and Nate River are Mello, Matt and Near's real names. I decided to use them to make the story a little more realistic.

In reality I do not own Death Note, but I do in my head :D

* * *

'**T-T-teacher stop that screamin'  
Teacher don't you see?  
Don't wanna be no uptown fool  
Maybe I should go to hell  
But I am doing well  
Teacher needs to see me after school!'**

_Hot for Teacher_ by Van Halen

_***_

'_...__Occasional rifles cracked. A cloud that shone,  
Gold-rimmed, blackened the sun and then was gone…  
The sun still smiled. The grass sang in its play.  
Some one whistled, "Over the hills and far away."  
Gates watched silently the swift, swift sun  
Burning his life before it was begun….'_

Blah blah blah.

Light stared out at the rain. It poured down the window pane, and Light sighed half-heartedly as he felt yet another day slip past without warning. And it was raining, too._ How could this day get any worse...?_

As soon as Light thought the seven most cursed words in fictional history, Mikami-sensei threw a rubber at his head.

It landed right between the eyes, and brought Light out of his own world.

'Yagami-kun! Stop daydreaming about me and listen!'

A murmur of sniggers echoed throughout the class as Light replied, 'I will do that once you stop trying to sit next to me at lunch, sensei. And when you stop trying to get me to reply to your emails.'

Mikami-sensei laughed, with an irritated edge to his voice. 'Touché.'

_Please let this school day end_, Light thought desperately as he returned to his daydreaming. _So I can see him again..._

It was a dreary Tuesday, and Light had arranged for him to see Lawliet-sensei after school, since the last time they arranged for him to have an extra lesson, there had been, uh... unforeseen complications.

And so, Light had something to look forward to after school. But now he was waiting for the end of the day to come, it seemed his English lesson with the perverted Mikami-sensei (Light had seen the teacher stare at him through his peripheral vision, not to mention how coincidental it was that the Mikami-sensei tended to walk past the boys' changing room whenever Light was in there taking a shower...). Why, cruel fate?

_I WANT TO COOK, DAMMIT... WITH LAWLIET-SENSEI..._

_Rrrrrrrring._

Yes, the bell!

Light pushed past all of the other students in order to reach the exit, escaping before Mikami-sensei asked him to stay behind for absolutely no reason again.

***

'Ok everyone, the bell is about to ring, so I will say this now before I have to condemn you all to stay another sixty seconds of your precious time after it rings. Remember to bring your homework booklets in tomorrow, as I assure you there will be an assignment, and I will give you the results of today's lesson, your lemon tarts, next lesson.'

'It's okay Lawliet-sensei, you can have mine. I don't like lemon.'

'Ahhh, very well. I am not one to object to free food.'

_Rrrrrrrring._

'Oh, there it is. _Minna, dewa mata ashita_!'

'_Dewa mata ashita, _Lawliet-sensei_!'_

Lawliet watched as the students poured out of the room, the smell of freshly cooking pastries in the many surrounding ovens giving him a warm feeling.

_Aaahh, the joys of being a teacher._

And now he had the long-awaited extra-curricular lesson with Yagami-kun, didn't he? Or should it be Light-kun? He wasn't sure. Oh well, he'd surely be corrected when he saw the boy. Better play it safe and call him by a former title for now, shouldn't he...?

Lawliet gazed out of the window at the miserable weather. _Strange how watching people feels awful and unwell in the rain makes you feel better, isn't it?_

He sighed and sat down in his usual yet unusual position on the fake leather armchair which stood behind his desk. Was it wrong to like days like this?

Then again... wasn't it wrong to tease Light about his suspected affections? And wasn't it wrong to... to actually enjoy it?

_Wait a minute, how did my thoughts get here?_

Lawliet shrugged internally. _Oh well_, Lawliet thought. There was nothing to worry about... It wasn't like he actually infatuated with Light, so there was no problem. It wasn't like he actually wanted to do anything to Light, so there was no problem.

He was only playing a little game to pass the time, so there was no problem.

After another ten or so minutes pondering the grand enigma that was Light Yagami, there was an awkward knock at the door.

'Er...,' came the anxious voice of Light Yagami himself, '...Lawliet-sensei?'

_LET THE GAMES BEGIN_.

***

'Okay Light, here is a recipe book. Choose any random page, and we shall learn it.'

'W-we? I thought you were the teacher.'

'There is always room for more knowledge in this world, Yagami-kun. You learn something new every day.'

Lawliet-sensei leaned upon the nearby counter lazily.

'Today,' he speculated, 'I will learn how to cook whatever you pick. You will learn that I can cook anything I like- successfully- and that I tend to lie a lot.'

Light frowned. 'Does this mean you are going to speak in riddles or something?'

'No,' Lawliet replied, 'It's just that I like to watch other people make mistakes.'

_YOU'RE A SADISTIC BASTARD. _

_**Page 59**_

_**Baked Cherry and Almond Cupcakes**_

_Cook time: 45 mins  
_  
_Baked Cherries:  
400g cherries  
40g unrefined caster sugar  
1tsp ground cinnamon  
Cupcake batter:  
250g plain flour  
1 tsp baking powder  
1/2 tsp of bicarbonate of soda  
Pinch of salt  
100g unrefined caster sugar  
2 medium free range eggs  
Zest of one lemon  
120g milk  
Mascarpone Frosting:  
50g unsalted butter  
80g marzipan, 60% almonds  
60g soft unsalted butter  
150g mascarpone cheese  
80g icing sugar  
1/2 vanilla pod_

1. Preheat the oven to 200°C and line a baking tray with parchment paper. Wash the cherries, cut them in half and remove the stones...  
'Good choice, Yagami-kun,' Lawliet-sensei murmured whilst peering over Light's shoulder, making Light feel ever so slightly anxious. He breathed out as he talked, and his breathe smelt sweet and felt warm against the back of Light's neck. Lawliet-sensei's voice was rhythmic and calm, yet deep, and Light almost raised his hand to his nose out of fear of a replay of a series of certain events. _Ahhh, intimate..._

_BREATHE IN, BREATHE OUT. BREATHE IN, BREATHE OUT..._

Oh wait... didn't he tell sensei to call him by his first name? Then why was he calling him by a formal title? _Don't... don't tell me I have to actually earn it...?_

'S-sensei...' Light said shakily, 'You... you can call me Light... I-I don't mind!'

Dammit, he was stuttering worse than Matsuda-sensei. _And you said you wanted to seduce him... heh, with a voice like that? Good luck!_

_SEDUCING SENSEI..? OH YEAH!_

How could he forget his oath to entice his teacher? He had to get a hold of himself, quickly. Light laboured his breathing to calm himself down, and tried to allay his obscene thoughts.

Meanwhile, Lawliet was smiling sadistically to himself. With every quaking word, with every flush of the cheeks, the more he believed the idea to invite Light to some after school lessons was a good decision. It was just so hard not to like it when the poor boy reacted so vulnerably. Popular? Perhaps. Attractive? Well... yes. A ladies' man? No, Light Yagami was no such thing. Any heterosexual man wouldn't have acted this way. If Light was straight, he would have rebuked Lawliet's advances with a simple complaint to the principal, Wammy-sensei, and Lawliet would be in prison. Well, probably not prison, he was practically Wammy-sensei's son, so he probably wouldn't press charges, or he would at least reduce them.

Nevertheless, whatever the reason, Lawliet had an inkling that Light was probably enjoying it just as much as him.

_{BACK TO THE PRESENT}_

Reaching up to the top shelf to retrieve the marzipan, Lawliet-sensei noticed that Light was being very quiet. Pulling down the ingredient, Lawliet turned to face the student.

Light was staring at his feet, and seemed transfixed. Lawliet raised an eyebrow, and decided to snap him out of his little daydream.

_I wonder what happens in these particular imaginings...._

Lawliet shook his head, dispelling such disrupting thoughts, as he walked over to the boy. Leaning down to get into Light's line of vision, Lawliet gazed at the boy with curious eyes.

'Light-kun?'

_Ahhh... that's good... he said it, now I feel like this will be a little bit easier..._

Light's eyes snapped upwards to meet his teacher's gaze. He held it, and Lawliet returned the stare. Neither of them moved save for Light licking his lips subconsciously while his mind raced. He had to think of the next step to take, the next move to make.

Making sure not to stutter, Light said his words carefully and slowly, making sure Lawliet-sensei absorbed every word with delicate precision.

'Sen... sei...'

Lawliet-sensei replied with the same petite wording, with a sultry edge.

'Yes... Light-kun?'

_AHH, SAY MY NAME AGAIN..._

'I... am afraid...' Light said, beckoning towards the ingredients, 'That I... will make... a big mistake...'

Light purposely made his breathing heavier, in an attempt to get sensei to notice. He fluttered his eyelashes slightly; an image of something... well, something Light wasn't too sure about. All he knew was that he liked it when his teacher said his name. Was that wrong?

'Well,' murmured Lawliet, pulling closer, 'I'm sure you won't make any mistakes... as long as I'm here...'

_{WAKE UP}_

The rest swirled around in Light's mind as he fantasized whilst staring at Lawliet-sensei's ass as the teacher strained to reach the caster sugar. As he stretched up to reach, the hem of his plain white shirt- now visible, due to Lawliet-sensei so kindly removing his lab-type coat, which all teachers were forced to wear- pulled up slightly, revealing alabaster skin hidden underneath a cotton prison. Soft, warm material covering even softer, warm flesh...

_Ahhh, for the love of god..._

Light's hand took on a mind of it's own, and it reached out as if to touch Lawliet-sensei. His heart skipped a beat as the teacher made to turn around...

_{I SAID WAKE UP}_

Lawliet scolded himself silently. He was _not_ some kind of homoerotic pervert! He would _not_ think such things... and about a student! Sex is a weakness, and even more so if the subject is someone like _him_! What the hell, he didn't even find _anything remotely attractive _about the teenager. Perhaps it was just his head trying to put him in a state of mind that would make it easier to tease Light, therefore his brain obviously had Lawliet's best interests at heart, but nevertheless! This was against the rules...against the law! D-dammit... it was wrong...

Of course, none of these emotions were shown on Lawliet's face, and thankfully Light didn't notice.

But it was damaging Lawliet. He felt like the man out of that novel... Lolita, by Vladimir Nabokov. That book really annoyed him, as the girl in it had the same nickname as him- really, who calls a twelve year-old girl L?- but what annoyed him now was that he was just like the protagonist, Humbert Humbert (no joke, that really is his name) who fell in love with the twelve year-old daughter of his landlady. He had read that book when he was ten, and it had strengthened his strong sense of justice. But now he was changing... and it was all because of that frigging boy! Was Lolita simply another version of Lawliet's life? Was he going to become obsessed with this pupil simply because he'd shown that he had affection for him?! Was Lawliet going to... would he kill for Light, just so he could make the boy his own?!

Lawliet felt like screaming. He really did. But he didn't, because if there is one thing Ryuzaki Lawliet did not do, it was show emotion. His heart was aching for some strange reason... maybe he was ill. Ugh, he felt bad...

Lawliet then looked up to see Light staring at his abdomen, and cleared his throat, almost making Light fall off of his stool.

'Ahem.'

The world fell into slow motion as the boy's face was carved into an expression of distasteful surprise, and before Lawliet knew it, he had made a swift movement to catch the boy. His arms shot forwards, he pulled himself in the same direction, but he was too late, and the stool got in the way...

...And when the world fell back into steady, constant motion, Lawliet realised he was on top of his student.

Light's cheeks flushed a slight pink as he stared up at the Cookery teacher, who was gazing back with equally wide eyes. In those moments, Light believed he could feel everything about his sensei- his chest falling and rising as he breathed, the hardly noticeable muscles in his arms holding his weight, even half of the other man's body, which had fallen so clumsily atop his own.

Lawliet himself felt strangely happy, which he knew was one of his characteristics whenever he was in a domineering or submitting situation. That was how he was- he liked situations that demanded a need of status, and even though he sometimes didn't like which position he was in, he didn't give a damn, because he was in a situation that he frigging well liked.

And it made Lawliet think- did that mean that he disliked equality and... the ability to be either domineering or dominated... turned him on? Did that mean... that Light turned him on...?

And while Lawliet processed this new revelation in his head, Light's own mind was spinning. The calm and rational part of his head was in a fistfight with loud, irrational and impulsive part of his head. It went something like this:

_AHHHHHHH HE IS ON TOP OF ME! DON'T DO SOMETHING STUPID, DON'T DO SOMETHING STUPID, DON'T DO SOMETHING STUPID..._

_This is okay, just get yourself up.... but wait, what if you never get an opportunity like this again? You may never get to be this intimate with Lawliet-sensei again. And you wanted to seduce him, right...?_

_BUT BUT BUT BUT WHAT IF I DO IT WRONG? I'LL GET EXPELLLLLLLLLEEEEEEDDD!!_

_First off, calm down. This will be easy- you're Light Yagami! When it comes to attracting others, you've been a master for way too long! Use your skills!_

_...ALL RIGHT! I CAN DO THIS... LET'S DO THIS! IKOUZE!_

And before either person knew, the world slowed down yet again. Light's expression changed, and he pulled himself upwards. Lawliet thought the student was trying to get up, yet for some reason refused to move. Instead, for some insane, inept reason, he moved closer, and it was if the two of them were synchronised, both of them having the same intention, though only one of them knowing so. Both bodies moved, both heads moved with them, and both bodies reacted, both hearts raced, both mouths watered, two bodies in motion until they finally reach an ultimatum...

...until finally, two pairs of lips met. Eyes grew wide, but neither party gave in. Both laid there, transfixed with the other, and it seemed like the moment would never end. It was strange- it was not phenomenal, yet memorable. And Light's head kept telling him, _this is it. This will decide..._

***

Yea, I noticed that with every chapter I somehow make it a little bit longer. Anyway, Lolita _is_ a good book, if a little bit creepy. Oh, and _ikouze_ means 'Let's go', though I'm not sure I spelt it right.

And the bit about the girl in Lolita is true! One of her nicknames is L, which creeped me out to no end.


	6. Chapter 6: Red suits you

Well, this month has been a little bit weird. Christmas has come and gone... For me, it wasn't worth getting excited, really... I feel sad now it's over, though. As you've probably noticed, due to this chapter involving CERTAIN ACTIVITIES I had to change the rating of the story. ALSO! For those who share my passion for schoolboy fics, I'm in the middle of writing a lemony dish called The Exchange. Check out the first chapter on my profile!

I was kinda stuck on what to do next... I thought that it would be kinda awkward after the kiss, though. I was running around for ideas, and then I gave up and went to see the new Sherlock Holmes film (which was badass) and then I watched Shakespeare in Love when I got home. They gave me some ideas, so I might put them in this chapter. If you find this chapter unsatisfactory...

...THEN GO TELL SOMEONE WHO CARES!

Joking, please tell me. If you have any ideas of your own, I would like to hear them too :D (Also, I forgot to mention this in the last chapter- 'Minna, dewa mata ashita' means 'see you tomorrow everybody'.)

* * *

They just laid there.

Neither of them moved, neither of them breathed. They just remained on the floor- unmoving, probably not wanting to face the awkwardness that would follow. Light gulped and was slightly confused- was he kissing Lawliet-sensei, or was Lawliet-sensei kissing him? He could smell the teacher on top of him... he smelt like soap and sugar. It wasn't a surprise that something weird had happened, with them being in such close quarters- but Light hadn't expected a _kiss_.

Actually, to be completely honest, the kiss didn't last very long- about four or five seconds, really. Lawliet knew- he'd been counting. But it was the longest five seconds of Lawliet's life. He could feel Light's pulse, with his chest pressed against the boy's. He became suddenly aware of the position he was in- he was on top of his student, one of his legs in-between Light's and one of Light's legs in-between Lawliet's own. If anyone were to walk in, they would see Lawliet first, and being the adult they would think the worst of him...

_Knock knock._

'Lawliet-san? I have the status reports for Renjio-kun and Utomiya-chan...'

_Aizawa? What the hell... hey, I asked for those reports two weeks ago- -ahh, forget that, that isn't important right now. Get yourself off him..._

Pulling himself off of Light and escaping from the awkward atmosphere, Lawliet hurriedly walked over to the door and tugged it open nervously. Aizawa gave him a brief smile as he entered the classroom, and raised his eyebrows as he saw Light was present.

'Yagami-kun, what a surprise! What are you doing here? Not being a pain to Lawliet-sensei, are we?'

'Well- -'

'We are in the middle of an extra-curricular class, Aizawa-san.' Lawliet interrupted. 'I invited him here.'

Aizawa replied with a nod. He then showed the files he had in his hand. 'Anyway, the reports...' Aizawa beckoned towards Lawliet-sensei. 'You don't mind if I steal him for a minute, do you?'

For some reason the only words that registered in Light's head were 'steal' and 'him'. Upon hearing this, Light immediately (and without thinking) nodded in disagreement.

'Oh?' Aizawa spoke suddenly upon seeing Light's reaction, with his eyebrows raising a bit more than before. He obviously wasn't the only one surprised, as Lawliet-sensei's own eyebrows climbed half a notch. Noticing his mistake, Light blushed and quickly looked down at his feet.

'N-no, I d-don't mind.' He corrected himself.

Aizawa smiled, and humoured the boy. 'Don't worry; I'm only borrowing him for a couple of seconds. He'll be all yours before you know it.' Aizawa then winked at the boy, and Light suddenly found it hard to look at the Japanese teacher.

The two members of staff disappeared into a room at the back of the classroom, leaving Light alone. As soon as they had gone, Light's hand reached up to touch his lips. His fingertips ghosted over the reddened skin, and he almost shivered. _Lawliet-sensei...Ryuzaki-kun..._

... He'd done it.

_I KIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSED HIIIIIIIIIMMM!!!_

Outer Light was acting subtlety excited, by simply smiling to himself. However, inner Light was doing a rushed version of the Lucky Star dance while popping party poppers in-between gulping from a bottle of vodka. He had somehow managed to actually get close to sensei! He wanted to shout out. This was one of the best situations he'd ever been in! And now to sit back and enjoy that blissful time before Lawliet-sensei returned and they had the tension-filled talk, which included the Cookery teacher convincing him to forget all about it. And then they would go on to pretend it never happened...

_To hell with that! Just enjoy the damn moment!_

After a few minutes, the others returned whilst having an uninteresting conversation. '...So, I will inform Quillish-san and we will decide on the amount of time we should suspend Utomiya-chan. Thanks for the info about her behaviour.'

'Of course, Aizawa-san. I hope you come to a fair conclusion.'

'Now now, Lawliet-san. We both know in your world that means 'I hope she gets hung and quartered'.'

'To say such a thing with a smile ... sometimes... I don't think I know you, Aizawa-san...'

Both Lawliet-sensei and Aizawa-sensei's gaze fell upon Light as they entered the room (one gaze making Light slightly more excited than the other). Aizawa nodded to Light in acknowledgement.

'Well, I'm needed at the Faculty office. _Mata ai mashou_, Lawliet-san.' As Aizawa walked out of the door, he quickly poked his head back around the frame. He smiled mischievously at Light. 'Don't worry, he's all yours now.'

Light's face went a shade known to naturally suit apples (I'm running out of substitute words for red) and Lawliet frowned in distaste, his back still turned to Light. 'What an awful joke...'

Light didn't want to look or even glance at his teacher. Eye contact was bad, verrrry bad. It would mean they would have to talk, and for some strange reason, talking right now seemed a tad... impossible.

But 'impossible' seemed to be absent from Lawliet-sensei's dictionary.

Lawliet turned to face Light with a questioning manner about him. 'So... Light-kun.'

Light still didn't look at Lawliet. '... Yes...?'

Despite the questioning manner, the way Lawliet-sensei leaned against his desk was almost sluggish, tired. 'Why did you...?'

'W-what? Me? I thought... it wasn't... it was you...' Light stuttered, now glaring at the teacher despite that it had recently seemed so difficult. Lawliet-sensei caught and locked eyes with him, and raised an inquiring eyebrow at him. He gave a sigh.

'So stubborn, Light-kun. No need to blame me for your actions.'

Mixed feelings rushed through Light's blood. Anger, for obvious reasons- _Lawliet-sensei_ had kissed _him_, not vice-versa. As if Light would act so rashly! As if Light would make the first move when he doubted such things were possible!

'Don't be so incompetent!' Light snapped. 'I would never... I...'

And... and something else... something else that Light wasn't too sure about. It was... weird... and it was running through him, slightly stronger than the anger. And it was... it had started when he'd kissed sensei. It had started... then...

But Light was hooked out of his thoughts by an attractive yet unfamiliar laugh.

'...Ha...ha! Hehaha!'

Light frowned as the teacher in front of him fell about laughing.

'Light-kun... is... heha... calling me... hmheehe... incompetent?'

Light continued to stare blankly at the man. '... Huh?'

Lawliet gave Light a sly look, one familiar to the one he had given Light in the boys' bathroom not too long ago. Light remembered this, and suddenly the room temperature got warmer. Lawliet-sensei began to shuffle slowly over to Light, his eyes still placed upon the confused student. His hand reached up and held Light's shoulder, and Light glanced at it quickly before looking back at his sensei in front of him. His eyes became steely as the elder of the two of them started to talk to him.

'Is that the best you can do?' asked Lawliet, still smiling. 'Tell me something, Light-kun.'

Warmth rushed to Light's cheeks as Lawliet's face came closer to his own.

'Tell me... why did you kiss me?'

Light's eyes widened in shock. 'W-what?!'

'I wonder... what was it? You owe me. All the time I was talking to Aizawa-sensei, I was thinking about your reasoning.'

_HE WAS THINKING ABOUT ME?_

Light stood up straight. He shoot Lawliet a defying look. 'I... I guess I... Listen, how you can pin this all on me? So... maybe I was curious, but... I obviously wasn't the only one!'

This didn't receive the results Light desired, as instead of pausing, Lawliet-sensei continued coming closer.

'Oh?' Lawliet gave a coy smile. 'Is Light-kun insinuating that _I_ was curious? I promise you now, my friend, you should not be so arrogant as to think you are the first boy I've kissed.'

_Wha- -?! _

Okay, that stung. But at least he found out that Lawliet-sensei was experienced in some form. Wait, some form...?

_Lawliet-sensei is... that way...!?_

Light wasn't sure how to react. He was confused, but... excited? Lawliet-sensei was... therefore, could that mean that he could be interested in...?

'I... alright, I don't really know why I... did that.' Light finally managed to say. He was concentrating on how Lawliet-sensei was gradually coming closer and closer. It was making him anxious, how Lawliet-sensei seemed to be closing in on him, as if he was some trapped animal. A predator sizing up his prey...

_Oh man, that sounds so... uwwaaaaah._

Light turned his head away. He didn't want to look, he didn't want to see this whole series of affairs unfolding before him. But that didn't mean he didn't want it to happen. But still, it was so hard to look... the room felt like an oven, it was so hot... why was it so unbearable, all of a sudden...?

He felt Lawliet-sensei's hand hold his shoulder and felt his breath on his neck. He could feel the other man becoming closer and closer, and the tension was killing him. What exactly was sensei trying to pull?

The intimacy was slowly becoming too much, and Light was hating it. Of course he wanted this... right? But not now, not at this minute. He wanted to run away- he didn't want certain behaviour to be expected of him, he didn't want to be predictable. He wanted Lawliet to wonder what he was thinking, to not know what he'd do next.

Which was probably why he ran away.

Which was what Lawliet was expecting, but he let Light get away anyway. After all, he'd gotten something out of this little affair, hadn't he?

_Red is such a fetching colour on you, Light-kun, _thought Lawliet to himself, while chewing his thumb thoughtfully all the while.

_DAMN YOU NOSE BLOOD VESSELS!! DAMN YOU TO HELL!!_

***

Mihael sat back in his chair and watched the clouds go by outside. He sighed, and his eyes wandered to the far side of the room. He surveyed the class, and then his sight fell upon a certain student.

The student's red hair fell into his eyes, and was brushed away at once. He leaned against his palm, and looked upwards briefly to look at the teacher, then turned back to his own work. The sleeves of his striped black and white long-sleeved shirt were visible from underneath his school shirt, and Mihael watched carefully as the other student quickly licked his lips, for a brief respite, and then went on to fiddle with his pencil. Mihael noted every movement, and didn't look away for some time. A nearby female student whispered to her friend beside her, 'Why does Mihael-kun always stare at nothing but Mail?'

'It's because they're in luuuurve~' her friend giggled in reply.

_Surely he should notice me looking at him? I haven't looked away once. Why does everyone but the actual person notice your affections?!_

Aizawa-sensei stood up.

'All right everyone, for the next project you'll have to be in pairs. Choose wisely- I'm looking at you Keehl-kun- because the success of the project depends on both your co-operation and your own individual skills.'

Ignoring the English teacher, as soon as everyone stood up to choose their partners, Mihael immediately slid over to the student he had not too recently been spying on from afar. The boy looked at him and smiled in a friendly manner.

'Hey Mihael.'

'H-hi Mail.'

Mail glanced at Mihael and crooked his head to the side.

'I'm assuming you want to work together? Since you went to the trouble of walking all that way?'

Mihael gave a nervous laugh.

'Y-yeah. I thought it would be easier, y'know, since we live together and stuff...'

Mail nodded in agreement and stood up.

'The bell will be going soon. D'you want to leave early today?'

'S-sure.'

***

Light ran through the front door, blood streaming down his cheek. He'd managed to get away... that was way too intense.

_He was getting way too intimate..._

Light sat in the bath and tended to his injury/weakness-to-certain-individuals. He gazed up at the ceiling, and sighed lethargically. Every day, that teacher became annoying in the most inappropriate way. Well, he was in love with Lawliet-sensei, which was inappropriate in itself, wasn't it? So who was he to talk?

Light closed his eyes, and he placed a hand on his chest, above his heart. His heart had beat so fast, hadn't it? When He'd come close to him...

'Sensei...'

Light's hand drifted downwards, like it was thinking for itself. There were only a few moments before it disappeared underneath the water, closer to Light's abdomen. He breathed in and out, his breaths becoming faster with every beat. He bit down on his lip as warmth enveloped him more with every second. As his fingers brushed himself, he let blood warm his cheeks. He took himself by the hand, and kept his other hand on his heart.

_This is an experiment._

He gasped slightly as he started to pump. He clutched at his own heart, absorbing every pound, whether it be of blood or flesh. He could imagine it all- Lawliet-sensei's scent, how soft his lips had felt. He could see it... soft touches, wet mouths, intimate places... it seemed so far away, so distant, yet real. It could happen. He had to keep telling himself that. Despite the circumstances, it could work. 'They' would happen.

He needed this to be real. His chest was aching, his body yearning. So, Light clung to the dream, though only for a few minutes. He would reach his goal, he told himself. He just had to be patient. He would only watch for now, but one day what he wanted to happen _would_. He could only use his imagination to feel his teacher's love, but one day, _one day, _perhaps next month, or next week, or even tomorrow, his patience would be rewarded.

But tomorrow never comes.

And so, as Light's release come spilling out into the hot water around him, he opened his eyes to gaze at the ceiling again.

He didn't notice the tears that had slid down his face.

* * *

First off the business-

'Mata ai mashou' means 'see you later'.

Now, I know the ending was a little bit sad. I wanted to show everyone how much Light loves L... :') I hope I proved this. There IS a point to the little chapter about Mihael and Mail, before anybody asks about it.

See ya next time :P


	7. Chapter 7: Easy like a Tuesday Morning

FELLOW SCHOOLBOY FIC PERVS! FOR THOSE LOOKING FOR A QUICK FIX OF PURE **PRON **I SUGGEST Kohitsuji Hokaku Keikaku! Look for it on Manga Fox!

Urgh... slowest update so far. I've been way too distracted with ideas about one-off fics that are simply nothing but sex... I stupidly thought that wasn't what my target audience wanted, so I decided to try and forget about them. I want to get to the chapter where these two hurry up and have sex, dammit!

It ain't there yet, but there is suggestive behaviour! Make it last!

* * *

Slipping in and out of sleep, Light Yagami decided the alarm clock had to die. He kind of regretted it when he threw it halfway across the room.

His head was banging, and his cheeks were moist. All night he had kept thinking about nothing but the worst scenario, rejection, depression and all that jazz. He had cried. For three hours. Only to continue crying in his sleep.

God, he hated Tuesdays.

Why? Because the worst things happened on Tuesdays. He had lessons with Mikami-sensei (BAD), would eat his lunch on his own as usual (DEPRESSING), and he would probably end up skipping his lesson with Lawliet-sensei because, for some reason, it felt impossible to see him at all. He just wanted to stay at home and sleep... and maybe DIE.

_Why did he have to react like this?_

Lawliet-sensei had finally noticed him, only to result in this stupid depression. It hurt so badly. This wasn't love, or lust, or even just a crush. This was fricking _torture_.

"Agggh! I hate you so muuuuuuch!" Light gave a strangled scream, punching his pillow whilst imagining it was Lawliet's smug face. "Ignore me, dammit! _Ignore me!"_

Dragging himself out of bed after finishing with his little episode, Light gazed at his reflection in the bathroom mirror with lidded eyes. _You are so useless_, he thought spitefully. _He is being cruel to you. He _hates_ you._

***

"_Mmh... ahh... R-Ryuzaki..."_

_Dammit, it was too hot in here. _

"_Stop moving, you're throwing off my concentration."_

"_T-that's... your own fault... for doing coursework... in the middle of this... you w... workaholic bastard..."_

"_I'd get bored otherwise."_

"_Urgh, you... i-i-i...in..."_

_The older boy gasped as Ryuzaki's middle finger rubbed against the parting in his ass expertly._

"_H-hah! Uhn...Don't say y... you'll get b-ored and t-then... d-do that!"_

_Ryuzaki directed all his attention on the prefect sitting on his lap. Some prefect-he was wriggling around on the crotch of a younger student. For god's sake, you say you're gay and the whole bloody school wants to experiment with you..._

_He typed away on the keyboard without looking at the actual computer screen, finishing his seventeen page essay on The Importance of Being Earnest. So annoying..._

"_Okay, I'm finished. We can get this over with now."_

"_Sc-rew you, Lawliet... you're s-so unromantic..."_

"_Yeah, that's what I said. Screw me already."_

"_L-Lawliet..."_

_{B to the E to the E to the P.}_

_BEEP BEEP BEEP, BEEP BEEP BEEP..._

Lawliet raised his head lethargically, using his arms to pull himself up. He had fallen asleep at his desk, and he stared at the alarm clock, as if he had no idea how it managed to work, after years of being unused.

Lawliet gave an irritated groan as the alarm on his phone activated itself. He finally got some sleep after a week and a half, and he ends up dreaming about _that?_ Ugh, of all the vile things... that was years ago. What could have bought that to surface?

Still dressed, Lawliet decided to head straight to the school. Sure, nobody would be there, but a bit of peace would be nice.

_Uggh... but the fact I had that dream... it's too distracting. I haven't had sex since I left secondary school, let alone dream of it..._

_... Wait... it couldn't possibly be..._

_...Surely _he _couldn't have triggered this? I'm not even attracted to him, really..._

Lawliet scratched the back of his left leg with his right foot. He slipped into his car quietly, the silence of the early morning too loud for his liking. Sitting in his usual position, but with one foot on the accelerator, he switched on his laptop next to him and tuned in to a British radio station.

"_Hello, and good evening," _the radio presenter said in a welcoming voice, with full-bodied English,

"_Welcome to Magic 105.4, I'm __Danny Pietroni __and our next song tonight will be Come What May by Ewan McGregor and Nicole Kidman..."_

"Oh no..." Lawliet groaned. "Not this..."

But before Lawliet could stop it, the song had begun in full swing.

"_Never knew I could feel like this..."_

Lawliet froze as the lyrics sang out from the laptop. This song wasn't good, after that dream...

"_... Like I've never seen the sky before..."_

L sighed and massaged his temples. He had a love-hate relationship with this song- he liked it because it was a proper song, with all these stupid hip R'n B songs around nowadays.

He hated it because it had a tendency to come on at the worst moments.

But still... it was a nice song. He'd never liked the film it was from- that Moulin Rouge thing, with all it's going on about love- but the song itself was enjoyable.

Lawliet gazed at the laptop. _Dear God, it's as if the Lord himself is trying to put me into some hopeless romance._

He knew he had sinned, but surely the sin of homosexuality wasn't worth that bad a punishment.

Lawliet leaned his head back, closing his eyes. When he thought about it, love wasn't real, was it? He himself had never experienced it. This song was annoying, but then why did the words seem clearer than usual...?

"... Seasons may change..." Lawliet muttered under his breath, along to the song, "... Winter to spring..."

"_... But I'll love you to my dying day."_

_Dammit, Light-kun..._

***

Light was known to have the innate habit of staring out of windows for very long periods of time. This was usually when he was sad, angry, annoyed, happy... let's just say a great majority of the time.

This time he was feeling a mix of arrogance, irritation and self-pity.

Arrogance- Because he was totally acing this class.

Irritation- Because the class was Mikami-sensei's (ugh).

Self-pity- Well... was the fact that his affections were half-revealed to his teacher an obvious enough reason?

He sighed to himself, spinning his pencil in his hand. He couldn't be asked to do his work. He was too distracted by the idea that his secret was uncovered by the worst possible person in the situation. Ugh, if Lawliet-sensei figured it all out, who would he tell? Would he laugh at him, or feel disgusted? Would he- -

"Yagami-kun!"

"Mh, nyeh?"

"Wake up! Unless you think you are worthy of a detention!"

The glimmer in Mikami-sensei's eyes were just pleading _Please say yes, please say yes... _

"Umm... No thank you, Mikami-sensei. But may I please go to the nurse's office?"

_Dammit, I want him in my classroom,_ thought Mikami. _However, I'm not going to commit a felony like refusing him. I'll just have to think of another way..._

"Alright, Yagami-kun," Mikami-sensei pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. "But you must return to my class tomorrow to be given this week's homework."

_Mikami Teru, you are the devil himself!_

"Whaaat?" came a rebellious call from the back of the classroom. "No way! We just had homework!"

"What do you care, Keehl-san? It's not like you do homework anyway..."

"Shut the hell up, Bullock-san! I do so do homework, you're just always absent when I actually do!"

"I do so do, do do do do...~"

"You can keep your trap shut too, Loud-san! Don't talk to me until you get a real name!"

"Oh, this again, _Mihael Keehl?_ At least my name doesn't mean total to the ground, or surrender, example _to keel over!"_

"The spellings of those two words are totally different! At least my name doesn't mean to alleviate sound, and is a common cause of headaches! Dumbass!"

"Mihael-kun, Stephen-kun, both of your names are equally stupid. Now could you both kindly shut the fuck up?"

"River-kun, could you please mind your language when you scold your friends?"

"Ugh..."

And when Light finally left the room, it was as if he never left.

***

"So, Light-kun, how long has your chest been aching?" Kenwood-sensei smiled kindly, her blond hair draping down past her shoulders.

_FOR ABOUT FOUR YEARS OR SO..._

"Um, just today. Or maybe for the past week..." Light trailed off. Good god, he felt pitiful. But he mustn't cry. Don't cry, you retard...!

Kenwood-sensei nodded, and even her dark blue eyes seemed to smile.

"So what kind of pain is it? Shooting, aching...?"

"Aching. Definitely aching..."

Kenwood-sensei raised an eyebrow. "Hm, Yagami-kun, if I didn't know better then I would say it sounds like you're in love or something!" Her smile became somewhat frightening all of a sudden. "You aren't trying to get out of class just to hit on me, are you?"

_UGH, DON'T FLATTER YOURSELF YOU STRANGE WOMAN... _

"Not at all, Kenwood-sensei. Such an idea is idiotic, in itself." Light smiled in an equally frightening fashion. "Love is absurd."

Kenwood-sensei gave acted wounded. "Now Yagami-kun, you are the last person I'd expect to hear that from!" She looked thoughtful. "Lawliet-sensei, maybe, but not a student like Yagami-kun..."

Light suddenly felt strangely alarmed. "Lawliet-sensei? How do you know, Kenwood-sensei?"

She shrugged, her face still compacted with the friendly smile. "Woman's intuition, Yagami-kun. He distances himself from females of all ages, he doesn't seem that interested in conversation, not to mention he dislikes physical contact." She sighed sadly. "It all points to a broken man. Or an extremely independent individual."

Light nodded slowly, hoping his disappointment wasn't apparent. "So either way, he isn't interested in anyone..."

"That seems the case."

_Oh no, I feel worse than earlier..._

***

_{Urgh, there are so many stars... did I get punched or something?}_

Lawliet sat at his desk, reading _Baking Cakes In Kigali _by Gaile Parkin, which was, surprisingly, not a cookery book. He liked it, but he believed it wasn't much of a page turner, so it wasn't piquing his interest very well. This was irritating, since he needed something to draw his attention away from his problems, which the book wasn't doing.

He kept sighing. It was so bloody annoying, not to mention unnecessary. Drinking from his teacup, he bit his lip. Why was he acting so abnormal? So damn well out of character?

Chewing his thumb, he reached out for a nearby cookery book- _The Accidental Vegetarian: Delicious Food Without Meat_- and flipped it open with his index finger. He had to find something to preoccupy his mind, so what could be better than a lesson plan?

**_Page 107_**

**_Dorset Blue Salad_**

_150g blueberries  
4 tbsp pumpkin seeds  
1 (145g) bag watercress spinach and rocket leaves  
100g Dorset Blue or similar blue cheese  
3tbsp olive oil  
2 tbsp lemon juice  
½ tsp honey _

_Preheat the oven to 190°C/Fan... _

_Ugh, I'd rather make something sweet... _thought Lawliet. _Stupid curriculum... _

Lawliet gazed over to the open bakery book on the opposite counter. On the page it was opened on, there was a picture of some kind of muffin or cake. Upon closer inspection, Lawliet read the name of the pastry- Baked Cherry and Almond Cupcakes.

_... That's what I and Light-kun were going to make..._

Lawliet reached up in a smacking motion and gripped a handful of his own hair. _Dammit Lawliet, you're supposed to not think about him! Or anything!_

Yet again, Lawliet found himself massaging his temples. Why is it the more you try not to think about something, the longer and harder it takes to do so...? And why were there so many reminders about Light-kun?

It was as if the Almighty himself was dooming him to seduce the boy...

_Wait a minute, when did I say anything about even being attracted to him? Why would I be forced to seduce someone I don't even like in that way?_

_I mean, when I was teasing him, that's all it was. Just testing him to see what his reactions would be... I'm not the one at fault. It's nothing..._

_Dear God, don't tell me I've been attracted to him all this time and haven't noticed, and the events that have occurred recently have awakened some kind of affections!?_

Wanting to make his fears disappear, Lawliet logged onto his laptop to listen to the British radio station he was listening to this morning. He didn't notice the name of the song currently playing.

"_... Want to vanish inside your kiss..."_

"Ack, not this again!"

Immediately clicking on the 'Close' icon in the top right hand corner of the screen, Lawliet slumped down onto the floor.

"Why won't that boy just leave me alone...?" Lawliet half whispered, half whimpered.

***

"All right, for your exam project I want you to go out and draw someone of your choice. It can be anyone you like- whether you draw them because you admire them or like their fashion sense, I don't mind." Ukita-sensei fiddled with his fingernails a bit. "_Dewa mata ashita_, and all that jazz."

"_Dewa mata ashita_, Ukita-sensei!"

_This is perfect_, thought Light. _This is a perfect excuse to get some answers out of Lawliet-sensei!_

* * *

YES! I FINALLY WROTE IT ALL! Once again, I'm sorry it took so long. And no, I'm not dead.

Dewa mata ashita – see you tomorrow

I love the song mentioned here- Come What May- and unlike L, I love the film. Whenever it comes on, I sing along to all the songs~

For those who don't know, 'Kenwood-sensei' is Wedy :D I'm trying to involve the whole cast in this.

For those who read both this and The Exchange, I've decided to make a rota in which I work on both stories. Unfortunately, this means a lot of my other stories are on hiatus. Sorry about that...


	8. Chapter 8: Hiatus

Hiatus. I think I'm on hiatus with this story. I'm sorry... but my mind is a blank. Until I get some inspiration, and a little bit of enthusiasm for it, I can't continue without the story being a mess. So, until then, preoccupy yourselves with, I dunno... my other fics, or other people fics. Don't look at me like that. It's annoying for me too.


	9. Chapter 9: Updatekinda

HAY THAR GAIZ. I'm sad to say this isn't an update- however...

I want to know would you rather I continued to update the story, with how I've progressed in writing, or should I rewrite the story so far?

THOSE WHO SAY, "I DON'T MIND" SHALL BE SHOT :¬o


End file.
